


Boundaries

by Ms Mephisto (elizaria)



Series: Chosen Addiction (loosely connected fics) [3]
Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-01
Updated: 2007-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaria/pseuds/Ms%20Mephisto
Summary: Fandom: Riddick placed in an AU (=Alternate Universe, not Pitch Black canon) world - probably before PB. Eitherway the movies events are never mentioned.Pairing: Riddick/OMC (=Original Male Character)Warnings: bondage and mentions whippingWordcount: 420Story Notes: unbetaed, raynedanser wanted 1000 comments on her LJ post, I thought I'd help out. Originally posted August 1st, 2007





	Boundaries

He’s getting tired, his arms are shaking in their bonds and his calves are straining to keep on his toes. But he doesn’t complain. Instead he looks at me underneath that fringe of black hair, sweat slicking his face, his body, slowly running down his chest. Waiting for me to give him more, to let him fly and catch him coming down. The trust still surprises me. This boy doesn’t do this becuase he’s a pain addict who asks for punishment. He does it because he trusts me and he knows I delivers, he knows I’ll follow him every step of the way and stretch the edges but never cross them further than he can take.

I’ve always been good with the boundaries of how much a body can take, psyche and flesh. Useful when you cause pain, but also when you want to watch someone dance on the edge of orgasm. Desire and lust are things easily curved by hand, taste and touch and watch the results.

His back striped and red, heat blooming under my hands, and he moans when I stroke my hands from shoulder to his ass. But its not a moan in pain, he gave up that on the twentieth stroke. Now he wants me on him, inside him, to slick him up and slide in. Rock him back and forth, a slow glide till he whimpers, till he begs. When I can taste the salt of his exhausted tears in the air I will slide out and come to him. Lick the salt off his cheeks, taste his tongue and bite his lips. Wrap his shaking legs around me as I let my body take his weight, lift him closer, pound him deeper. Just enough to hit him deep, his cock rubbing against my stomach and his breath in my mouth.

One of my hands stray towards where we meet, inside and out, finger sliding inside and he crashes. Body shuddering, keening in my arms and I hold him steady. His muscles flutters, soft aftershocks like oiled fingers around me, and I slowly rock inside the heat. Once he’s done, I let him down. Kisses deep, and he slides his lips down. Knows where to bite, how to use his mouth as I work myself harder and faster. I groan as he bites and licks my nipple, bruising my skin and with a few more jerks I come. Warm wetness spilled, and he rubs it between us in a slow glide of his body.


End file.
